


Always

by silentdescant



Series: Mafiaverse [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is our place, Gerard, just you and me. Always.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Implied character death. This won't make any sense unless you read [Three Cheers for Tyranny](http://silentdescant.livejournal.com/282291.html) first.

Gerard ran into his grandparents’ bedroom and took a flying leap onto the bed. He bounced a few times before Frank scrambled up after him; the bed was tall and Frank was still really little. Gerard crawled up to the pillows and grabbed the sheets.

“Under here, come on,” he cried urgently.

Giggling, Frank followed him beneath the sheets. Gerard tucked them over their heads, enclosing them in a fabric cave. Frank was curled on his side, watching Gerard intently and barely containing his laughter; Gerard held his finger to his mouth and grinned.

“Shhhhh,” he said, rather loudly. “Nobody can find us.”

Frank laughed again and covered his mouth with both hands for a moment.

“We can’t let anybody in, only us, okay? Not even Mikey.”

“Not even Mikey?” Frank asked.

“Just us, Frankie,” Gerard repeated insistently. He heard the door open and slapped his hand over Frank’s mouth. “Shhhh.”

“Boys?” Aunt Maria called. “Are you in here?” Frank held onto Gerard’s wrist and squirmed, shaking their makeshift tent. Gerard could see him trying not to make a sound. “I don’t see anybody,” Aunt Maria sing-songed, and a few seconds later, the door closed again.

The sheets were pale yellow and Frank looked like he was glowing in the diffused light. A mess of dark hair fell, uncombed, across his forehead, and he kissed Gerard’s palm. Gerard moved his hand away and Frank scooted closer, hooking one bare leg over Gerard’s thigh.

“Remember when we were kids,” Frank murmured, “we’d hide under the blankets like this, just you and me.” He leaned forward and kissed Gerard deeply, their every motion slow and comfortable, languid with sleepiness. “I want you, Gee.”

Gerard pushed his fingers through Frank’s hair, brushing it away from his face. Frank’s lips were soft and his body was so warm. Gerard snuggled closer, wrapping one arm around Frank’s back and dragging his palm along Frank’s spine.

Frank slid his hand between them and curled his fingers around Gerard’s cock.

“Fuck,” Gerard said suddenly, and pushed Frank away. His eyes were completely open, and he could feel the exact texture of Frank’s skin, his scars, but… “This is a dream.”

“So?” Frank asked.

“You’re not real.”

Frank reached for Gerard again. “Does it matter?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Gerard replied. “I’m going fucking crazy.”

“I love you,” Frank whispered. “I love you.”

His face changed before Gerard’s eyes: Frank’s cheeks softened and his jaw was smooth, free of the stubble Gerard had grown used to, and his hair shortened to a familiar, floppy Mohawk. He was wearing ripped jeans but no shirt, and his skin was pale and inkless. He looked up at Gerard with an adoring expression.

“Gee.”

“You’re not… you’re not real,” Gerard said brokenly. “Wake up. Wake _up_.”

“No!” Frank cried in his fourteen-year-old voice. “Don’t leave me, please.”

Gerard was scared to blink, afraid that Frank would just disappear. He couldn’t leave Frank. He _couldn’t_ , not when Frank was begging him to stay.

“Kiss me,” Frank whispered. He was older again, tattoos blossoming across his chest like stains soaking through his body. Gerard instinctively reached out and Frank arched his body towards his touch. He was naked again, and so was Gerard, and everything was perfect, down to the sunlight filtering through the sheets, casting them both in a surreal glow.

“This is our place, Gerard, just you and me. Always,” Frank breathed, his lips wet and slippery against Gerard’s throat.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
